


Who Is He?

by EvilAngel413



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Changed into oneshot after I decided I don't really wanna write it anymore, ENDERMAN HYBRID DREAM, Fantasy AU, M/M, Oneshot, Retired Fighter Technoblade, Sorry for the dissapointment :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413
Summary: Technoblade is a curious man on retirement, intrigued by the mystery hidden behind the eyes.disclaimer: (i'm going to put it in every one of my fanfictions) i'm not shipping real people and i'm sure as hell not going to force them into a relationship, i'm (mostly) not using real life characteristics of them, i'm shipping their personas, all this is just for fun, i know that they're just a good friends and that's great, let it stay like this, most of those fanfics are just ideas i've come up with and decide to make them into stories with characters based off of these people and their personas, i really, really don't want them to fuck and/or date, that would be grossif a Big Man himself comes down, slaps me in the face and calls me a nerd, i'll take this down
Relationships: Dream/Technoblade
Comments: 18
Kudos: 217





	Who Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> title: https://youtu.be/7Sk78uP9m-E

A silhouette hidden in mists.

A barely visible, dark figure on a background of the sad and gray horizon, standing on the shore of a lonely island, isolated from the rest of the world by deep-sea waters, dark and chilling with all its hidden secrets and unknown creatures.

Since Technoblade retired, abandoning his violent, cruel ways of living, pain and bloodshed following everywhere he stepped, bringing despair and death like a cruel deity, he kept his life simple. An unknown piece of land at the end of the world, his current location known only by his four most trusted people that oh so happened to be his family. His old enemies were either already dead or - if they were lucky enough - long forgotten. Nothing kept him anchored to his previous life, aside from his relatives - but they understood the man's need for independence and peace. He was never bothered with loneliness, quite the opposite - he enjoyed his own company, undisturbed peace, and almost lazy style of life, something that both his mother and father would probably disapprove of him and scoff him for. His younger self would probably be disappointed in him too, driven by adrenaline and bloodlust, leading thousands of battles, with countless armies by his side or opposing him. Sometimes leading the whole battalions to a victory, and sometimes being the last one standing, the odor of carnage still thick and lingering in the air. Mocking, royal attire soaked with crimson ooze, blood dripping from the blade, and unnoticeably damaged armor. Bodies piling everywhere around him, yet the unsatisfied feeling still present in his mind, so intrusive and damaging, poisoning his sanity.

Now, although, everything seemed perfectly fine. He had peace and quiet, nothing interrupted the true idyll, his bloodlust seemed to fade away (with an exception of sporadically intrusive and loud thoughts) and the abandoned land was beautiful. Very fertile soils, perfect for cultivation; lush, coniferous forests full of dangerous predators, hopeless prey, and rare, exotic to him flora. Calming silence interrupted only by the distant sounds of waves crashing against rocks and a cliff. Cozy wooden home on the hill, together with a modest farm nearby, where he had everything he needed. The nearest city was around two hours or so of traveling, with two small villages on the way. 

It seemed like his own, personal heaven. 

Until one day, particular dreams started to haunt him at night. 

Really bizarre dreams.

Silky threads, shining like a true gold and blinding like rays of Sun even in the complete darkness that surrounded everything.

Milky skin, covered in small, adorable dots, looking like constellations and glistening like real stars.

Sweet, velvet, and peachy lips, a silent promise of taking you to heaven with just one kiss. 

But the most important thing?

The Eyes.

Those eyes that stared at him with such intensity, burning holes in his very little soul. Mesmerizing and calling for him, with a longing stare of a lost, grieving lover, that calls his special someone over the sea in hope of his love coming back to him.

Eyes with a pattern similar to those belonging to the End.

Technoblade looked in the eyes of fearsome Endermen countless times, without any hint of emotions, slaying them one by one without any remorse. He looked in the same eyes that struck fear in the hearts of many others, causing legends that elders used to scare the children. Yet he stood proud and tall, provoking them, even taunting. 

But those eyes?

_They were something different._

The strange dreams started as soon as he started noticing the mysterious, unknown figure, presumably inhabiting the distant island. At first, Technoblade thought it was just his mind playing tricks - the Sun was already setting and it could've been just a small tree, just like the others, being a part of a medium forest. But then, he started noticing the oddly humanoid-shaped frame appearing in the different places on the island - and never for too long. Usually at night, but also at the times like this, where it was protected by mists, hiding in it like under the misty cloak. It didn’t move much and it probably wasn’t even aware of Techno’s presence, as the man watched the mysterious entity. He found himself coming back to this one spot on the verge of the cliff more and more often, intrigued by the weird occurrences. 

Just like now, he was sitting on the ground, legs dangling from the edge as he stared into the grey void, filled with a thick fog, deaf silence ringing in the ears. Outlines of a nearby island clearly visible and the noticeable presence of the black silhouette, turned sideways towards the warrior. It was staying still, unbothered by the weather and the chill of the early evening. Technoblade huffed quietly as he was fighting with thoughts. He wasn’t sure how the strange creature would act, not to mention that he didn’t even know if it was a thinking entity.

In a sudden rush and without a second thought, he shouted, his voice carried by the gentle mist. It seemed to reach the creature as it immediately froze, stopping in its tracks, surprised. Technoblade gulped, he could feel a slight panic rising as he realized what he just did. Despite it, he kept sitting still, only watching the dark figure. It lifted its head up, turning towards Techno.

And then he saw them.

The Eyes.


End file.
